Adicta a las mariposas
by PrincessitaDark
Summary: Sakura Haruno aparenta ser una estudiante normal en la escuela. Pero, todo solo es una mentira. Tiene un horrible pasado, una enfermedad incurable y una vida miserable.
1. Chapter 1

Adicta a las mariposas

Capitulo 1: **Oruga**.

– _Mamá, mamá… Hoy en la escuela nos preguntaron a todos cual era la cosa que más nos gustaba del mundo. Y yo respondí que eran las __**mariposas**__. _

– _A mi también me gustan mucho las mariposas, princesa. _

– _¿Por qué mami? _

– _Porque son hermosas a simple vista. Y cada vez que se sienten aburridas, tristes o amenazadas, vuelan magníficamente entre flor en flor. Nunca tocando el suelo y tampoco la realidad. _

Yo en aquel entonces era muy pequeña para entender el significado de sus palabras. Ni tampoco por qué sentí pequeñas gotas deslizarse por mi cabello, mientras mamá me peinaba dulcemente como todos los días. Y mucho menos, a los pocos años después, cuando encontré el cuerpo de mi madre desnudo sobre la tina del baño, con las muñecas llenas de sangre. Y el agua que cubría su desnudes era de un color rojo opaco, levemente transparente.

Ella era una hermosa y dulce mariposa. Que un día no pudo volar mas, cayendo dolorosamente al suelo, rompiendo sus amadas alas.

Al año después, cuando apenas había cumplido los catorce años. Papá enfadado y con una sonrisa frívola, me conto una verdad que yo nunca espere y desee escuchar.

– _Tú madre era un puta y mal agradecida. Yo que le di todo; una casa hermosa casa en el centro de la ciudad, la mejor ropa de las tiendas, cariño y respeto, las joyas mas hermosas que ella nunca hubiera podido comprar. ¡Tenia todo!... ¡¿Por qué nunca me amo? ¿Por qué me engañaba con un hombre mas joven que ella cuando me iba de viajes de negocios? ¿Por qué? ¡Mierda! _

"_Tal vez, nunca fue feliz a su lado_". Pensé silenciosamente con lágrimas en los ojos. Mientras a abraza a mi misma, deseando que todo fuera solo una horrible pesadilla, a que al despertarme: ver a mi madre con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, mientras mi padre la abrazaba cariñosamente por la espalda, sonriendo al igual que ella. Diciéndome; "buenos días, Sakura"

Y lo único que pensé hacer en ese momento era correr al baño, y vomitar todo lo que tenia en mi interior. Lágrimas, recuerdos, gritos y hasta mi propia vida.

– _¿Y sabes que más Sakura?... Yo no soy tu verdadero padre. _

¡Bum!. Hiso mi corazón al escucharlo, rompiéndose en miles de pedacitos pequeños. Haciéndome erguirme y tocar mi pecho, a dolorida y oprimida. Y por primera vez, me desmaye.

Cuando desperté, me encontraba acostada sobre una cómoda camilla en el hospital. Con enormes agujas que traspasaban mi piel, tocando mis venas. La cual portaban un incoloro líquido, anestesia. Y también había una pequeña maquina a mi lado, que constantemente emitía un sonidito irritante. Afirmando que estaba viva. Mejor dicho; muerta en el interior y viva en el exterior.

– _Que bueno que despertó, señorita Haruno. _

– _¿Qué hago aquí, doctor? _

– _Tuvo un ataque, ha dormido por tres días seguidos. Seguramente se encontraba muy cansada. _

– _Hmm… _

– _Tengo una noticia que darle, pero se lo diré cuando llegue su padre. Necesitara de su compañía. _

– _¿Él ha estado aquí? _

– _Primer día si, estuvo un momento. Pero después se tuvo que ir, dijo que tenía algunos problemas que resolver. Y no ha vuelto más. _

– _Dígamelo ahora mismo doctor, no creo que él vuelva más. Por favor. _

– _Usted… Tiene cáncer en el corazón. _

Realmente no me sorprendí y tampoco dije alguna palabra. Solamente mire mis manos tocar la tela sobre mi pecho. Sonreí y llore, una vez más.

Por primera vez desee ser una mariposa. Volar ligeramente a mi mundo perfecto, sentir el dulce aroma a polen por todo mi cuerpo. Y nunca caer mas a mi realidad; mi horrible y triste realidad.

Han pasado tres años. Sigo viviendo con mi "padre", voy a la escuela como una chica normal. Bueno, solo exteriormente.

_O::::::::::::::::O_

Ya habían terminado las clases, todos ya estaban guardando sus cosas para irse a su casa o cualquier lado.

– ¿Quieres salir este fin de semana con migo y Hinata de compras?... ¡Te prometo que será muy divertido! ¡Vamos! – suplico Ino. Tomando mi mano y acariciándola tiernamente.

– No puedo, estoy ocupada – aclare, quitando rápidamente mi mano de su agarre. Y comenzando a guardar mis cosas en mi mochila.

– ¿Cuándo no estarás ocupada? – cuestiono Hinata, mirándome preocupada.

– No lo se – conteste, parándome.

– ¡Eres muy mala con nosotras, Sakura!

No le preste atención, solo me pare y di unos pasos.

"Alguien me esta observando" Pensé, instintivamente, e inmediatamente busque con la mirada a aquella persona.

Sasuke Uchiha me observaba desde su asiento, analizándome con la mirada. Él es popular con las chicas, serio, inteligente y muy callado. Los chicos así no me llaman la atención, solo se hacen los geniales.

Le sonreí de medio lado, haciéndome ver superior a él o cualquier persona, y camine hacia el baño. Cuando en realidad, me sentía sola, incomprendida y triste.

Me encerré en uno de los baños. Saque un pequeño pedazo de vidrio que tenia escondida entre las bolsitas de las toallitas. Y lentamente, disfrutando del dolor, corte mis venas. Como lo hacia hace años atrás.

Sentía mucho dolor, mucha sangre roja oscura descendía por mi brazo. Me sentía vacía, como si estuviera perdiendo todo lo que tenia. Y eso me complacía.

Olvidaba los golpes que me daba el hombre que me criaba cuando estaba borracho, olvidaba la aterradora imagen de mi madre bañada en mar de sangre, olvidaba las noches las cuales vomitaba lo que comía porque me sentía sucia, olvidaba las mentiras que le decía a mis amigas para evitar comer, olvidaba cuando me iba de fiesta sola por la noche y despertaba desnuda en la cama de un hombre desconocido, olvidaba las noches en las cuales lloraba y suplicaba a Dios que todo era un sueño. Olvidaba mi enfermedad mortal.

Me sentía libre y liviana. Me imaginaba a mi misma volando sobre el cielo, con unas hermosas y brillantes alas plateadas a mi costado. Aleteando. Volando hacia un mundo mágico, donde todos sonreían y eran felices. Donde no existía la muerte, ni el tiempo y tampoco el pasado.

– Soy una mariposa, una hermosa mariposa – dije, cerrando mis ojos poco a poco.

– A mi me parece que eres una oruga, una tonta y linda oruga.

_O::::::::::::::::O_

Me desperté en una habitación oscura y una fina sabana cubría mi cuerpo. Toque mi cabeza al sentir una punzada de dolor. "Lo ultimo que recuerdo es me encontraba en el baño de la escuela, me había cortado, y me desmaye". Pensé.

Toque mi muñeca, sorprendida al notar que algo cubría mi herida. ¿Una venda?

– Veo que ya te despertaste, Sakura – escuche decir a un hombre, antes de encender las luces.

Cubrí mis ojos por un instante, por la intensidad de la luz. Poco a poco los abrí, percatándome que me encontraba en una habitación. Mire mi brazo, si, tenía una venda. Y finalmente lo vi a él. Con su media sonrisa de siempre, sus cabellos oscuros levemente despeinado. Carga con una taza blanca en sus manos, que desprendía un poco de vapor. Y por lo que creo, en piyamas.

– ¿Cómo amaneciste?

– Según recuerdo – suspire –. Anoche no Salí y me drogue como siempre. Claramente no tuve sexo contigo anoche. A si que… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

– ¿Te drogas y tienes sexo con desconocidos? – cuestiono, acercándose.

– Quieto ahí – ordene –. No me cambies de tema. ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

– Te seguí al baño de mujeres. Te encontré sentaba en el piso, desmallada, con un pedazo de vidrio en la mano. Que por cierto, lo tire al tacho de la basura –"maldito", pensé –. Te traje a mi casa, te cure la herida y te deje dormir a en mi cama – termino, entregándome la taza blanca que contenía chocolatada caliente.

– ¿Eres un acosador, no? – cuestione, tomando un sorbo.

– Podría decirse, todos tenemos nuestros defectos. ¿No, señorita mariposa? – cuestiono burlón, sonriendo.

– Muérete – susurre –. Me voy – aclare, quitándome la sabana encima, para irme.

– ¿Te vas sin agradecerme?... Que mal educada.

– Mira, no eres mi tipo. ¿Si?... Si quieres hacemos una rapidita, pero nada más. No me vuelvas a hablar, no me mires. Nunca hablamos y nunca lo aremos.

– No creo que seas una mariposa, si no… una oruga.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Una oruga puede ser sexi?

Pero, ¿Quién se creía que era él para decirle a ella que era una oruga?

Para Sakura no era nadie. Absolutamente nadie.

Frunció el ceño, apretó los puños, y gruño entre dientes. Literalmente, matándolo con la mirada. Y maldiciéndolo en aterradores susurros casi diabólicos.

Sasuke solo sonreía, como un niño que se burlaba de la niña que le gustaba.

‒ ¡Vete al diablo, maldito Uchiha! ‒ Grito sumamente enfadada. Tirando la taza semi-vacía hacia el moreno, el cual la esquivo moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado, con una media sonrisa. Haciéndola chocar contra la pared. Dejándo pequeñas manchas marrones sobre ella. Y cientos de pedacitos blancos cortantes en el suelo.

¡Mierda!, eh fallado . Pensó Sakura, apretando los puños ¡Ja! El definitivamente el marrón no combina con el azul . Afirmo burlona, un poco complacida de su acción.

Tal vez se estaba comportando como una niña bruta, al tirarle una taza enfadada. Pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Se encontraba débil por la falta de sangre en su cuerpo. Y aunque lo desee, no podía golpearlo. Uno; Él era más grande y fuerte que ella. Y dos; se encuentra muy cansada como para correr, seguramente se desmayaría al instante.

¡Mierda!

‒ Veo que tu actitud es un poco… Salvaje. Pero igual me agradas ‒ Comento Sasuke, recogiendo los pequeños trozos blancos del suelo con sus manos ‒. Ahora vuelvo con tu desayuno… Voy a tirar los restos de mi taza favorita ‒ agrego, yéndose.

Ella sonrió, que suerte que por lo menos era su taza favorita. Algo de daño le hiso, ¿no?

_O::::::::::::::::O_

‒ ¿Por qué te comportas tan bien con migo, idiota? ‒ cuestiono Sakura, dándole una mordida a su pan tostado con dulce de leche.

Él solo la miro un poco sorprendido. Hace unos minutos ella le había gritado y tirado una taza hacia su cabeza para dañarlo. Y ahora se encontraba tranquila, sentada y no se había negado al desayuno que le había ofrecido. Una de dos; o tenia mucha hambre, o sufría de bipolaridad. Y si no lo era; estaba a muy pocos pasos de serlo.

Suspiro, y se sentó en los pies de su cama. Lo suficientemente lejos para que ella no lo pateara, por si las dudas.

‒ ¿Sabes? ‒ comenzó, con un tono de voz triste ‒. Yo tenia un hermano mayor, se llamaba Itachi ‒ aclaro, entrelazando mas fuerte sus dedos ‒. Él era un chico rebelde y siempre estaba de mal humor. Lo quería mucho, porque era mi única familia. No comía, siempre salía y siempre estaba solo. Nuestros padres adoptivos estaban preocupados. Siempre hablaban con él para entenderlo. Itachi nunca nos dijo; creo porque no nos quería ‒ trago grueso ‒. Y un día… Él, él acabo con su propia vida.

Y agacho su cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos con sus lizos cabellos. Unas finas y saladas lágrimas cayeron hacia el suelo. Mientras cubría su boca con la palma de su mano. Tratando de silenciar su propio llanto.

E instintivamente Sakura lo abrazo por detrás. No estaba consiente del porque lo hacia, estaba claro que lo odiaba, pero su cuerpo reacciono por si solo, deseoso de consolarlo. Apretó mas el agarre, él aumento más su llanto, ella solo se mantuvo en silencio.

Capaz que sentía pena por el, capaz que solamente lo hizo porque no sabia que hacer, capaz que los dos compartían un lazo; el lazo de perdida, muerte y sufrimiento.

Pasaron los minutos. Sasuke ya había dejado de llorar, y solo se mantenía hay inmóvil, incapaz de romper aquel suave y tibio abrazo que ella le ofrecía. Se sentía como un niño seguro y protegido. Recordó a su hermano, cuando él lo abraza fuertemente el día del fallecimiento de sus padres, tratando de parar el llanto de su pequeño y llorón hermanito menor. Solo había una diferencia;

Su hermano olía a vainilla y Sakura olía a cereza.

Ella solo se mantuvo quieta. Hacia años que abraza a alguien, desde el incidente de su madre. Disfrutaba la tranquilidad del ambiente, el suave olor a colonia que desprendía Sasuke, la calidez de poder rodearlo con sus largos y delgados brazos. Y el suave tacto a su cuerpo sobre la fina tela oscura que lo cubría.

Se sentía bien, muy bien.

‒ Te pareces mucho a Itachi ‒ dijo, tomando los brazos de ella y abrazándolos ‒. Su terquedad, personalidad, carácter, todo ‒ Sonrió tristemente ‒. Eres como una hermana para mi, su remplazo… Pequeña y tonta oruga.

Bien, la cagaste Sasuke Uchiha.

‒ ¡Idiota! ‒ grito soltándolo. Al mismo momento que lo empujaba y lo hacia caer sobre el frio suelo. Con ella encima ‒ ¡No eres mas que un tonto, estúpido y retrasado…! ‒ comenzó a golpearlo a la cara. Aunque sin la fuerza que ella hubiera querido, aun se encontraba un poco débil.

_O::::::::::::::::O_

Cuarenta minutos después…

Se ve a Sasuke vestido con una remera que le quedaba un poco grande azul oscuro, pantalones deportivos negros y zapatillas blancas. Con los cabellos un poco desordenados como siempre. Y unos pequeños moretones en su cara, junto unos cuantos rasguños y el labio partido.

Sakura se encontraba a su lado, con el ceño fruncido. Llevaba el uniforme escolar, que consistía; en una remera blanca, una pollera roja con líneas negras, medias largas negras y zapatos negros. Y si no fuera porque se encontraban casi en verano. Estaría usando una campera roja con la insignia de la escuela negra en la manga derecha.

Caminaban apresuradamente por la calles. Ella porque quería llegar lo mas pronto a su casa. Y él porque quería saber donde vive.

‒ ¡Deja te seguirme! ‒ ordeno alterada. Dejando de caminar, para mirarlo enfadada.

‒ Sabes que no lo hare, no te tengo miedo ‒ aclaro, sonriendo ‒. Admito que eres fuerte aunque estés débil pero igual te seguiré.

‒ Puto ‒ susurro, para luego suspirar cansada. Aunque se negara, lo maldijera, le gritara o lo golpeara. Él seguramente la iba a seguir. Así que no valía la pena insultarlo mas de lo que ya lo había echo.

Caminaron unos cuantos minutos mas, hasta llegar a una enorme y modernizada casa en el centro de la ciudad. Sakura busco sus llaves dentro de la mochila, mientras Sasuke silbaba sorprendido.

‒ ¿Quién iba a creer que una oruga iba a vivir en una mansión? ‒ pregunto burlón, mirándola divertido.

Ella solo rechino los dientes, apretó los puños y le miro desafiante. Conteniéndose las ganas de golpearlo o asesinarlo. Ella era de todo, menos una asesina, capaz.

‒ ¡Aléjate de mi!, ¡estúpido mal nacido! ¡Ya conoces mi casa, así que vete! ‒ Le grito, mientras apuntaba la calle con un dedo. Y con la otra mano abría la puerta.

‒ Gracias por abrirme la puerta ‒ dijo, entrando velozmente hacia adentro.

‒ ¡Maldición Uchiha, llamare a la policía!

_O::::::::::::::::O_

‒ Sabia que no ibas a llamarlos ‒ afirmo Sasuke, acomodándose mejor el enorme y cómodo sillón beige, sonriendo complacido.

‒ Estúpido ‒ susurro enfadada. Mirando al suelo y recordando lo que había pasado hace apenas minutos atrás.

‒ Hola policía. Hay un chico que entro a mi casa, no lo conozco y parece peligroso. ¿Podrían venir y echarlo a golpes?

‒ Muy bien señorita, enseguida vamos. ¿Podría decirnos su nombre y dirección? ‒ Pregunto con un tono de voz grave el policía que había contestado.

‒ Sakura Haruno y vivo en…

‒ ¿Sakura Haruno? ‒ Le interrumpió, enfadado ‒ ¿Eres la chica que esta involucrada con la venta de drogas en el club Konoha de la semana pasada y que también…?

Pip, pip, pip…

Era mucho mejor tener a ese molesto chico en su casa, que tener que estar un largo tiempo en la cárcel por venta ilegal de droga y demás "cosas" en los boliches y clubes.

Y pasaron los minutos sentados cada uno en sus perceptivos sillones. Sasuke estaba sumamente relajado, con los ojos cerrados y apunto de dormirse. Y Sakura solo se mantenía sentada, tomando un poco de agua, matando literalmente con la mirada a su molesta e indeseada visita.

Y de pronto se escucho abrirse la puerta principal de casa. Ella sorprendida solo dejo su vaso a punto de terminar sobre la mesita ratonera, tomo el brazo del adormecido chico y corrieron escaleras arriba. Hacia su habitación.

‒ ¡Sakura! ‒ se escucho gritar escaleras abajo a un hombre, aunque no se entendió muy bien como pronuncia el nombre de la chica.

‒ Quédate quieto, no hagas ruido, no importa lo que escuches… ¡no bajes! ‒ le ordeno nerviosa, antes de desaparecer de la vista atontada del moreno.

_O::::::::::::::::O_

‒ Así que estabas aquí puta, pensé que te habías ido, ya que no apareciste a la tarde ‒ pronuncio difícilmente el hombre de cabellos castaños, con las mejillas sonrojadas y tomando un poco de wiski de su copa de cristal favorita.

‒ Sabes perfectamente que aún no puedo irme, soy menor de edad. Y si lo hiciera, en un cerrar y abrir de ojos ya estaría aquí ‒ afirmo si mirarlo, le tenia miedo y le aterraba las cosas que él podría hacerle ‒. No te preocupes, falta poco para que sea mayor. Asi desapareceré de tu vista y vida.

‒ ¡¿Como te atreves a hablarme así, mal nacida? ‒ exclamo. Golpeándola con su puño fuertemente, dejando un gran marca roja en la mejilla de ella, como siempre lo hacia ‒. ¡Vete de aquí, que hoy traeré a una de mis putas, que valen mucho mas que tu vida!

Sakura no dijo nada, solo mantuvo la cabeza baja y corrió escaleras arriba.

_O::::::::::::::::O_

‒ ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tu padre estaba gritando? ¿Por qué no me miras? ‒ cuestiono preocupado el moreno, al verla entrar corriendo e ir hacia el enorme ropero de algarrobo que se encontraba en una esquina.

Si lo supieras Sasuke, si lo supieras…

Agarro algunas prendas de su ropero, junto a unas sandalias plateadas tacón aguja que se encontraba en el suelo y corrió hacia su baño privado. Bajo la alterada, preocupada y atontaba mirada del moreno.

A los minutos después salió del baño, dejándolo con la boca abierta.

Un pequeño y apretado vestido blanco con tiras del mismo color cubría su delgado y pálido cuerpo. Haciendo resaltar sus pequeños y lindo pechos, sus encorvadas caderas y su firme trasero perfecto.

Sus piernas se veían más largas gracias y los largos tacones de esas hermosas sandalias. Y su altura había aumentado.

Cubrió un poco la herida del golpe con maquillaje. Se delio nos ojos haciéndoles ver mas grades y resaltantes. Y su labios se encontrabas brillantes y húmedos, gracias a su brillo labial sabor a fresa

Era hermosa, extraordinariamente muy hermosa.

‒ Vamos ‒ ordeno, caminando hacia la puerta.

‒ ¿A-adonde vamos? ‒ balbuceo, un poco embobado por ella.

‒ Al Club Konoha.

_O::::::::::::::::O_

Después de un largo y silencioso recorrido por taxi, al fin llegaron al mas reconocido club de la cuidad.

Sakura bajo primero, con la cara sumamente seria.

Sasuke le pago al taxista, aguantando las ganas de golpearlo por la mirada lasciva que él le daba a su amiga.

Caminaron juntos hacia el grande y corpulento guardia que se encontraba en la puerta de entrada. Tenia una cicatriz al lado del ojo izquierdo, era pelado y tenia una barba sin afeitar por aparentemente cuatro días. Ese hombre daba miedo, seguramente nadie se atrevería a siquiera molestarlo o hacerlo molestar.

‒ Hey, Tenyu, ¿tiempo sin vernos, no? ‒ saludo sonriente la chica, como si no le importara que él sea mucho mas grande que ella, y que la podría aplastar son un solo dedo.

El gigantesco hombre solo la miro enfadado, Sasuke trago grueso asustado, y sorprendentemente; Tenyu sonrió.

‒ Nos vivos antes de ayer Sakura, hace mucho tiempo ‒ contesto alegremente, haciéndose a un lado ‒. Pasa, "ella" te espera.

Sakura solo bufo, miro al moreno e hiso señas con los ojos para que la siquiera. El cual corrió literalmente detrás de ella. No si antes, ver a Tenyu, el cual lo mataba con la mirada. Sasuke trago grueso por segunda vez en la noche.

_O::::::::::::::::O_

La música sonaba a todo volumen, la gente bailaba alumbrada por las palpitante y brillantes luces de diferentes colores. Algunas parejas se besaban, otras se tocaban, siendo visto por algunos desafortunados solitarios que bebían y deseaban ser ellos.

Sakura se encontraba sentada, mientras bebía un poco de vodka, Sasuke le hacia compañía, pero no tomaba tanto. Él no era bueno con el asunto del alcohol.

‒ Según recuerdo, este club es solo para los mayores de dieciocho años, ¿Cómo conseguiste entrar? ‒ le pregunto gritando en moreno, ya que la música sonaba muy alto y no se podía escuchar casi nada.

‒ Es por la dueña del club, Ella esta "encaprichada" con migo ‒ contesto, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

‒ ¿Encaprichada?

‒ ¡Sakura, amor mio! ‒ grito una bella mujer pelirroja, abrazando por detrás a la chica de ojos jade, la cual ni se inmuto ‒. Te eh extrañado ‒ agrego, tomando gentilmente la cabeza de la joven y dándole un apasionado beso. Frente a la sorprendida mirada del joven que se encontraba al frente de ellas.

¿Qué onda?


	3. Chapter 3

¿Oruga Lesbiana o no?

Se encontraba entre; confundido, atontado y levente excitado.

A pocos metros de distancia de él, se encontraban dos mujeres bailando sensualmente en el centro de la pista. Movían las caderas al compás del ritmo de reggaetón, sus cuerpos se encontraban a pocos centímetros de tocarse, sus ojos se mantenían mirándose unos a los otros; seductores y provocativos. La mujer mayor, sonreía de medio lado, aprovechando cada segundo para pegarse mas a su joven pareja, disfrutando del tacto que ella deseaba. La mas joven, solo se mantenía seria, movía sus delineadas caderas provocativa mente, y de en vez en cuando, sin que Sasuke se entere, lo miraba un segundo, sin expresión alguna.

Las luces parpadeantes de diferentes colores les hacia compañía, haciéndolas ver mas hermosas de lo que ya eran. Los hombres las miraban; deseosos de ser ellos sus parejas. Un hombre, no mayor de veintiséis años se les acerco, con una copa de chapang rojo en su mano derecha, y una leve y seductora sonrisa le hacia compañía. Era moreno, de cabellos lacios que rosaban sus hombros y ojos verdes claros. Vestía con una jeans ajustado, una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados y zapatillas negras.

Mas de una mujer debe haber caído a sus pies seguramente, y eso lo demostraba son su sonrisa de superioridad y su cabeza en alto, orgulloso de ser "él"

― Muy buena noches, hermosas. ¿Me harían el honor de bailar con migo?

Las dos mujeres solo se miraron, la mayor solo sonrió, Sakura solo se mantuvo seria.

― No creo que sea necesario, ¡adiós! ― contesto la pelirroja, sin prestarle atención, mientras seguía bailando provocativamente.

Él solo frunció el seño, ¡ninguna mujer lo rechazaba!, ¡ninguna!

― ¿Quién te crees que eres, puta?... ¡Solo eres un culo andante, deseoso que hombres como yo, tengan la dicha de cogerte! ― grito, levantando el puño para golpearla.

Sasuke se paro, para ir a golpear al desgraciado que las trataba así. Las demás personas dejaron de bailar, para mirar preocupados y curiosos lo que estaba ocurriendo con aquel trio. Él acerco mas el puño hacia la mujer mayor, ella sonrió. Y una patada termino todo. Haciéndolo caer al suelo, erguido, tocando su estomago y tosiendo sangre.

Sakura se encontraba con la pierna levantada, los puños cerrados y la vista fija en él. En una perfecta postura de karate.

Toda la gente se encontraba sorprendida, mientras miraba a la chica de cabellos rosas. Sasuke se sentó de nuevo, incrédulo y atontado, con la vista fija en ella. La chica de ojos color jade solo bajo su pierna y miro a la mujer pelirroja que sonreía altanera.

― Soy Karin, la dueña de este club querido. Y esta hermosa y fuerte chica es Sakura. Mi amante.

_O::::::::::::::::O_

La música seguía tocando, Karin y Sakura seguían bailando como si nada hubiera pasado, el hombre ya no estaba; los guardias de seguridad lo habían echado a rastras hacia la salida. Las demás personas seguían en lo suyo, aparentando no haber visto ni odio nada. Y Sasuke solo las miraba, conteniendo las ganas de ir hacia ellas, y preguntarles a las chicas de cabellos rosas, si lo que había dicho aquella mujer era verdad o no.

― ¡Pobre niño! ¿Quién fue el bruto que lastimo tu hermoso rostro? ― Se escucho decir a una chica. Sasuke dejo de mirar al frente para mirar a su costado derecho, sorprendido de no haberla escuchado sentarse a su lado. Ella lo miraba preocupada, pero a la vez lo devoraba con la mirada. Sus labios se encontraban hinchados y rojos, sus ojos marones brillantes, su nariz pequeña y puntiaguda. Su busto enorme y aparentemente esponjoso, sus cabellos largos y ondulados rubios. Y usaba un micro vestido, violeta oscuro.

― Si, pobre niño, creo que necesita tratados especiales ― susurro sensualmente una mujer en su oído izquierdo, soplando un poco.

Él solo tembló y la miro. Ella sonreía, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos. Sus pechos eran pequeños y firmes, sus piernas se veían delgadas y largas, su piel era clara y un poco bronceada, sus cabellos castaños lacios y cortos. Usaba un pequeño vestido blanco y un poco trasparente, Sus ojos azules claros lo miraban atentos y sus pequeñas manos rosaban la pierna de él.

― ¡Yo quero ser la que lo cuide!

Afirmo otra mujer, mientras abrazaba el cuello de él, de forma juguetona.

Ella era mas joven que aquellas dos mujeres. Sus cabellos eran largos y violetas. Sus pechos eran un poco grandes, su piel pálida y suave, labios pequeños y deseables, piernas largas y firmes. Y ojos azules oscuros, como la profundidad del mar. Usaba un vestido negro y poco holgado, con la espalda descubierta y mucho escote.

Sasuke solo se quedo inmóvil, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Preguntándose como es que ellas lo acorralaron en apenas unos segundos. Y afirmo; las mujeres bellas eran más rápidas de lo que él pensaba.

― Veo que ya conociste a mis amigas ― comento Sakura, sentándose al frente de él, robándole el vaso de vodka que tenia en sus manos y tomando unos tragos.

La mujer pelirroja se sentó a su lado, son una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, y con una copa de licor de chocolate en su mano derecha.

― Amor ― pronuncio ―. ¿Quién es tu amigo? ― cuestiono, tomando unos tragos lentamente,

― Él no es mi amigo ― aclaro, mirando a la gente bailar ―. Es solo un acosador que me siguió todo el día. Se llama Sasuke ― agrego.

― ¡Que bien! ― dijo la mujer de cabellos violetas, alegre ―. Entonces él será mi nuevo juguetito.

― No, no, Sasuke será mi nuevo amante. Amo la carne joven ― afino la mujer de ojos castaños, acariciando la pierna de él, mientras lo miraba. Sasuke trago grueso por tercera vez, muy nervioso.

― ¡Que malas! ¡Yo también quiero divertirme con Sasukito! ― protesto la mujer rubia, abrazándolo y haciendo puchero.

― ¡Aléjense de mi! ― ordeno con voz seria el moreno, mientras las miraba enfadado ― ¡No me toquen! ― agrego, empujándolas.

La verdad es que él se encontraba nervioso y atontado. Pero de muy pequeño aprendió a ocultarlo aparentando estar enfadado y como si no le importara nada. Lo hacia ver cool frente a las demás chicas, por lo menos.

Sakura solo movió los ojos para mirarlo, preguntándose como estuvo todo el día comportándose como un chico alegre y tonto con ella. Mientras con las demás se comportaba de manera fría y distante. Definitivamente Sasuke Uchiha, era un idiota.

― ¡Que sexi! ― gritaron las tres chicas sonrojadas, mirándolo con fascinación.

El moreno solo suspiro. Siempre pasaba lo mismo.

― Bien, Sasuke ― dijo Karin, sonriendo ―. Ellas, como Sakura, son empleadas de este club ― aclaro ―. Ella ― apunto a la mujer de cabellos cortos y castaños ―, es Katy, encargada de coquetear y seducir a los hombres mayores y casados a nuestro club. Ella ― apunto a la chica de ojos azules oscuros ― Es Mitzuki, encargada de coquetear y atraer a los chicos jóvenes. Y ella ― apuntado a la chica rubia ―. Es Stunade, encargada en seducir, coquetear y enamorar a los hombres de diferentes edades. Y Sakura ― miro tiernamente a la chica de cabellos rosas ―, es la encargada de atraer a cualquier hombre con su belleza, es como la fruta prohibida para ellos, ya que cualquier hombre que tenga sus ojos puesto en ella; nunca podrá salir del calor del infierno. Si me entiendes ― movió ambas cejas ―. Además, de ser mí amante ― sentencio, tomando un gran trago de su licor de chocolate.

Él no dijo nada, solo miro a Sakura, que observaba a la gente bailar mientras tomaba unos cuantos sorbos de vodka, sin prestarles atención.

― Mi amor, te busque por todo el club ― se escucho decir a un hombre, antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios a la mujer de cabellos rojos.

Él bestia de jeans oscuros, camisa blanca y zapatillas del mismo color. Tenía los ojos azules medio violetas, piel muy clara y cabellos blancos. Y sonreía, mostrando sus afilados dientes blancos, como los de los tiburones.

― Hola, aquerido ― pronuncio con una sonrisa falsa, dándole otro beso al hombre, pero más largo y apasionado.

¿Qué sucede aquí? pensó el moreno, atontado. Mirando a todos lados sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

_O::::::::::::::::O_

― Él es Suejutsu, el esposo de Karin ― aclaro Sakura, mientras caminaba hacia la salida, seguida por un casi muy borracho Sasuke, que apenas se podía poner en pie.

― ¿Esposo? ― cuestiono ―. Esta casada con un hombre y eres su amante. ¿Es bisexual? ― Sakura solo afirmo con la cabeza, mientras de despedía con la mano del gigantesco y terrorífico guardia que se encontraba en la puerta de club. Él le sonrió amablemente, para después matar con la mirada al moreno.

"¿Porque me odia?" se cuestiono mentalmente el moreno, mirando como un cachorrito asustado al gigantesco hombre.

_O::::::::::::::::O_

Se encontraban caminando en un callejón oscuro. Él miraba para todos lados, asegurándose de que sea un lugar seguro para estar, atento a escuchar cualquier ruido para tomar la mano de su acompañante y salir lo más rápido de aquel aterrador lugar. Estaba asustado, pero no podía decirlo o demostrarlo. Era era un hombre, o tenia que aparentarlo, aunque por dentro estaba que se mojaba los pantalones.

Ella caminaba tranquilamente por el lugar, no demostraba ningún sentimiento alguno, solo seriedad y confianza. Caminaba a pasos firmes mientras movía las caderas sensualmente. Ya había caminado muchas veces por ese lugar. Y sabia perfectamente a quien si o no podría encontrar.

― Sakura…

― ¿Que?

― ¿Eres lesbiana?

Ella paro en seco, al igual que Sasuke. Sonrió de medio lado, giro sobre sus talones y camino lentamente hacia él.

― ¿Quiere saber si soy lesbiana, estúpido? ― cuestiono con voz sexi, acorralándolo con la punta de su dedo sobre su pecho hacia la pared más cercana. Él se sonrojo, más de lo que ya estaba por estar borracho, incrédulo.

― Emm ― balbuceo el moreno, nervioso y mirado cualquier lado menos la sonriente y seductora cara de la chica.

― Si te lo digo, ¿me dejarías sola? ― le susurro lentamente en oído, mientras le soplaba al mismo momento.

― ¿Eh?

Ella sonrió más efusivamente, apretante más su cuerpo contra la de él. Rosando pierna contra la entrepierna del chico, percatándose de que se encontraba dura. Lanzo una pequeña carcajada y le dijo seductora;

― Veo que ya estas caliente, ¿quieres jugar con migo Sasuke-kun?

"¿Qué debo hacer? ¡¿Que debo hacer?". Se cuestionaba desesperada mente, mirando el prolongado escote de ella. Y sus labios brillantes y provocativa mente sabrosos.

¡Mierda!


	4. Chapter 4

Me hace muy feliz que hayas comentado Nessie Haruno, ¡Muchas gracias!. Este capitulo te lo dedico a ti n.n

Creo, que si no recibo mas reviews en este fic, no publicare mas en esta pagina. Siento que a casi nadie le gusta =( .

Bueno, qui el cuarto capitulo. (Y tal vez el ultimo )

Un doctor ¿sospechoso?

― Si te lo digo, ¿me dejarías sola? ― le susurro lentamente en oído, mientras le soplaba al mismo momento.

― ¿Eh?

Ella sonrió más efusivamente, apretante más su cuerpo contra la de él. Rosando pierna contra la entrepierna del chico, percatándose de que se encontraba dura. Lanzo una pequeña carcajada y le dijo seductora;

― Veo que ya estas caliente, ¿quieres jugar con migo Sasuke-kun?

"¿Qué debo hacer, ¡que debo hacer!". Se cuestionaba desesperada mente, mirando el prolongado escote de ella. Y sus labios brillantes y provocativa mente sabrosos.

¡Mierda!

_O::::::::::::::::O_

- Sakura… - pronuncie, cerrando mis ojos y acercándome lentamente hacia ella.

No podía evitarlo, sus labios me tentaban a probarlos, ¿serán suaves y tibios?

— Idiota — la escuche susurrar lentamente, antes de que sintiera su cuerpo sobre el mio y deslizarse lentamente hacia el suelo.

¿Eh?

— ¿Sakura? — Dije, abriendo mis ojos — ¡Sakura!

Su cuerpo se encontraba inconsciente sobre el suelo, su boca levemente abierta y sus ojos cerrados.

— ¡Sakura! — Grite, agachándome a su lado y tomando su delgado cuerpo entre mis brazos — ¡Sakura, despierta, vamos no juegues con migo tonta!

Tome su muñeca para sentir su pulso, inhale y exhale para tranquilizar mis nervios y poder sentir los latidos de sus venas, hasta que sentí una leve palpitación. ¡Mierda, no tiene casi nada de pulso!

— ¡Ayuda, mi amiga se desmayo! — Grite desesperadamente, buscando con la mirada a alguna persona — ¡Ayuda!

"— _Sasuke‐chan, cada vez que alguien se desmaye. Tienes que poner su cuerpo sobre una superficie plana, papar su nariz y hacerle 2 insuflaciones, soltar su nariz para que salga el aire y verifica su pulso carotideo, poniendo tus dedos sobre la manzana de Adán y deslizándolos hacia un lado del cuello, hasta encontrar una especie de canal entre la tráquea y un músculo y presiona con suavidad. Y si no sientes nada de pulso o es muy leve. Pon tus manos una encima de la otra, en el centro del pecho, entre las tetillas, dos dedos por sobre de la cola del esternón. Empieza a comprimir su tórax a razón de 80 a 100 por minuto. Hace 30 compresiones por cada 2 respiraciones boca a boca. Utiliza el peso del cuerpo para hacer la compresión, manteniendo los brazos rectos, verticales y la espalda recta de tal manera que toda la presión se trasmita al talón de la mano que tenés ubicada sobre el esternón. No es bueno flexionar tus brazos cuando haces las compresiones, por que te cansas rápido y es mucho menos efectivo. Estate atento a todo. Cada minuto verifica la respiración y el pulso. Siempre termínalos ciclos con las 2 respiraciones boca a boca"_

¡Mierda!, si que era efectivo tener una madre adoptiva enfermera. ¡Gracias Naoko‐san!

Coloque su cuerpo boca arriba sobre el suelo, me arrodille a su lado, tape su nariz con mis dedos y coloque mis labios sobre los suyos.

Si, sus labios son dulces, suaves y tibios. Que sensación tan magnifica y refrescante. Nuestro primer beso. ¡Mierda, este no es el momento para pensar en eso!

Le hice dos insuflaciones, coloque mis dedos a un costado de su manzana de adám y comprobé sus palpitaciones, ¡Aun son muy pocas! Coloque mis dos manos sobre su pecho y comencé a hacerle las compresiones… ¡Treinta!, dos insuflaciones más, treinta compresiones mas.

Comprobé su pulso de nuevo, ¡aun no se normalizaba de nuevo!

Comencé ah hacer todas las indicaciones de nuevo.

Tres minutos.

— ¡Vamos oruga tonta!, ¡¿es que no piensas despertar?

Cinco minutos.

— ¡Despierta, despierta!, ¡abre tus malditos ojos y respira!

Ocho minutos.

— ¡No me puedes dejar así Sakura, ahora no!

Diez minutos.

— ¡No me dejes Sakura, no de nuevo!

Y así pasaron once minutos. Me encontraba desesperado y lagrimas descendían por mi rostro. Ya me dolían las rodillas y los brazos, mis majillas se encontraban sonrojadas por inflarlas tanto para pasar el aire. Y mi embriagues se convirtió en tristeza.

— Mamá — la escuche balbucear, al mismo momento que tomaba un gran bocado de aire y lloraba con los ojos cerrados.

Sonreí aliviado y la tome entre mis brazos. Mi cuerpo poco a poco se sintió mas relajado al igual que la opresión de mi corazón.

— Que bien que despertaste, oruga tonta — susurre feliz, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el leve sonido de la sirena de una ambulancia.

_O::::::::::::::::O_

— Ella ahora se encuentra débil por el estrés de la escuela y demás no se ha estado alimentado muy bien, ¿No, señorita Sakura?. Se le recomienda reposo y una buena dieta con muchos nutrientes y vitaminas — nos aclaró el doctor, que bestia una bata blanca y usaba lentes de marco lente. Al mismo tiempo que se encontraba sentado en su escritorio y escribía sobre un pequeño papel blanco.

— No necesita recordármelo de nuevo doc, ya me lo ha dicho cientos de veces — reprocha Sakura, jugando con lo jueguitos de su celular.

Él solo soltó una carcajada, la mismo tiempo que levantaba la cabeza y me miraba. Con una enorme sonrisa y ojos color jade, como los de Sakura.

Él era joven…

¿Tal vez era extranjero?. Es muy raro ver un japonés de cabello rubio y ojos verdes claros. Sakura es mestiza, con las fracciones rasgadas japonesas y ojos claros como los extranjeros.

Ese doctor es muy sospechoso…

— Niño, ¿acaso eres el novio de esta delincuente rebelde? — cuestiono, mirándome y sonriendo de medio lado.

¡Mierda!, este hombre es muy confiado!

— Yo, emmm… esto…

Comencé a balbucear, mirando el suelo y sonriendo como idiota, nervioso.

— Él es mi perro, doc.

¿Guau?


End file.
